Doktor Franxx
Doktor Franxx – postać występująca w serii Darling in the Franxx. Jest członkiem APE i wynalazcą Franxx. Jest odpowiedzialny za konstruowanie i zarządzanie Franxx. Charakterystyka Wygląd Doktor Franxx jest starszym mężczyzną o siwych włosach i wąsach. Zwykle nosi biały płaszcz podobny do innych dorosłych w otoczeniu, wraz z białymi rękawiczkami i brązowymi butami, a także używa laski. Połowa jego twarzy jest mechaniczna przez co podczas mówienia nie porusza żuchwą a słowa wydają się być wymawiane przez syntezator mowy oraz posiada swoistego rodzaju róg na niej przypominający te jakie ma Zero Two tylko że mniejszy. Osobowość Ma naturę spokojnego osobnika, ze smętną pasją, jak pokazano, kiedy szukał Nany. Jest dumny ze swoich kreacji, ale wydaje się raczej niezainteresowany formalnymi procedurami, na przykład kiedy został poproszony o udział w ceremonii. Niektóre z jego decyzji były sprzeczne z intuicją. Jego decyzja, aby nie wstrzykiwać więcej żółtych komórek krwi do Hiro, aby zaobserwować, jak się on rozwinie, pokazuje, że jego sposób myślenia różni się od innych. Jest także dość ryzykowny, nigdy nie siedzi w jednym miejscu. Zawsze stara się znaleźć najlepsze miejsce, gdy trwa wielka bitwa. Biografia Pojawia się w odcinku 1, eskortując Zero Two wraz z ładunkiem potrzebnym do testowania, który zamierza przeprowadzić na trzynastej plantacji. Kiedy pojawił się Klaxosaur z klasy Mohorovica, obserwował go, zanim Strelizia go odrzuciła (klaxozaura). W retrospekcji w odcinku 13 pokazano, że przeprowadzał eksperymenty na Zero Two, a później wymazał wspomnienia jej i Hiro. Jego wspomnienia z młodości są zawarte w odcinku 19, gdzie dowiedzieć się można iż był wcielony do APE bez konsultacji z nim a także iż dzięki temu poznał swoją przyszłą partnerkę (żonę) Karinę Milsa, która później ginie z powodu nieudanego testu prototypu FRANXX (projektu zleconego mu przez APE). Później zostaje wysłany przez APE do siedziby 001 (Księżniczki Klaxozaur) po próbkę jej DNA, w trakcie misji jego ochrona zostaje zabita a on sam traci rękę, która zostaje mu odgryziona przez 001, od niej samej dostaje ostrzeżenie aby ludzka noga tu (w jej siedzibie) nigdy więcej nie postanęła. Relacje Zero Two Wygląda na to, że lekarz ma prawie rodzicielski związek z Zero Two, biorąc pod uwagę ton, z jakim rozmawia z nią i jak niedbale akceptuje jej zachowanie. W odcinku 13, podczas jednego z eksperymentów Dr. Franxx na Zero Two, uważał ją za specjalnego pasożyta, "cudowną kreację" poprzez odkrycie jej zdolności. Hiro Hiro przetrwał 3 loty z Zero Two, co czyni go "interesującym okazem". Podczas osobistego spotkania w odcinku 7 mówi, że "ten chłopak (Hiro) może spełnić jej (Zero Two) życzenie". W odcinku 15 mieli kolejną rozmowę. Mówi o tym, że Zero Two jest tak cudownym stworzeniem i że zawsze jest tak samotna jak klaxozaur. Hiro sprzeciwił się, mówiąc, że jest człowiekiem. Zaintrygowany lekarz odwraca się i patrzy na Hiro. Mówi, że myślał, że ona (Zero Two) może wreszcie znaleźć partnera, podczas gdy Hiro przygotowywał się do lotu z Zero Two. W odcinku 19, Hiro zanim wyszedł oznajmił, że widział go w wspomnieniach Zero Two i że nie może mu wybaczyć za to co jej zrobił . Papa Papa odnosi się do Dr Franxx jako Werner, ich relacje wyglądają na chłodne związane tylko i wyłącznie z działaniami APE. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni de:Dr.FRANXX en:Dr. FRANXX es:Dr. FRANXX